Just Another Day
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: <html><head></head>A simple, lone, one-shot, dealing with Brief having a rather unusual nightmare. Read as he wakes up in this outlandish situation he despises to find himself in. It does have a quick lemon in it, just to let ya know.</html>


That painful sensation filled him once again, making him glance at the mirror beside his bed. All he saw was the reflection of himself, though a faded image of something glazed over his own.

_'Why am I smiling?'_ was his thought as he stretched and got dressed. There was no need for him to look fancy today, as he wouldn't be leaving out of the house, as usual. So, with not much else to do, he left his room and went into the kitchen. The abnormal, gothic cooking utensils worked much simpler than they looked, and always made the perfect waffles, unlike the previous model he had in his old home.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Rock. I didn't know you were awake this early." Brief glanced to the side, giving the man a polite glare as he finished putting syrup on his pancakes. "Ah, don't be like that Mr. Rock. I'm just trying to be nice to my new son in law." If anything, that made him glare more at the man before he shoved a large piece of waffle into his mouth. Hopefully, the delicious taste will help him in ignoring the man.

"Considering the situation Mr. Akuma, it will take time for me to adjust to everything. I was basically thrown out of my house after the arranged marriage." Corset, or Mr. Akuma in Brief's eyes, had the gall to chuckle before snapping the leather strap on his left shoulder. _'Kami, that is creepy.'_

"That was an unfortunate situation that everyone except you benefited from in the end. My lovely daughter is happy, your father is happy, many more people in Daten City are happy with their new jobs, and yet you continue to mope and groan about your situation. Kukukuku, be happy and take a deep breath of fresh air!" Mr. Akuma left the kitchen, allowing him to finish the remainder of his breakfast in peace as he heard a loud alarm echo through the building. It was just one of those things that, no matter how many times you tried to block it out of your mind, it would sink through the tiny cracks called doubt and plague your mind with the sights and scents that you didn't want to know about.

_'Make it go away, make it go away...'_ Brief closed his eyes and slammed his fists on the table. When this didn't block the sounds from his mind, he clutched his hair and began to pull, hoping for SOMETHING to distract him! It took a constant ten minutes of pulling in order for the screams to die down, leaving him with a sore skull and messy hair. It wasn't as if he had anyone to impress or anything; but, he didn't exactly enjoy feeling a strand of hair poking his eye. With nothing holding him to the kitchen, he placed his dishes in the sink and went down stairs, keeping his eyes away from examining the framed pictures of the proudest moments of the Akuma family line.

Most of those horrid pictures were taken a week ago.

Once he made it down the long trek of stairs, Brief noticed that there was someone walking towards his direction. Not wanting to talk to anyone so soon, he found himself a closet to hide in, allowing himself to peek through the small vents. Instead of hearing more footsteps, a hand broke through the door and grabbed him by the throat. In one swift motion, Brief found himself being pressed against the wall with an intense amount of pressure being applied to his neck. In an instant, the pressure on his neck was gone, allowing him to slide on the floor and cough as air forced itself down his throat.

"Why the hell did you hide in the closet Brief? You know I wouldn't of done anything to you." Brief slowly opened his eyes to see the soulless eyes that belonged to Stocking. As usual, she wore the same, lolita style gothic dress, though around her shoulders was a ghost that looked exactly like her cat plushie. The ghost hissed at him, which made Stocking flick its forehead as she helped Brief up from the floor. "Scanty-sama is looking for you by the way. You won't be able to hide from her forever Brief. So just go to the alter and be done as soon as you can. You and I need to go and visit Garterbelt before we're forced to wait in line once again. Until then Geek Boy." Stocking giggled before spitting on his face. He barely saw her leave as he wiped the spit off him. With a sigh, Brief walked back up the stairs, hoping that Scanty, his beloved wife, wasn't going to go through another ritual like last time.

He still had nightmares from seeing her rape his fellow occult friends with ghosts, while they were being devoured by animated zombies, which were actually his friend's family members, that Kneesocks brought from the dead. The only GOOD thing about Scanty's rituals were that she used them as a chance to, not only allow him to torture his father for all his wrong doings; but, made her so horny that they fucked afterwords.

...What? Brief's a horny teen after all!

"Brief-kun!" Brief found himself being forced face first on the stairs, and a loud, painful crack soon followed it.

"Fuck! My nose!" he shouted as he clutched it out of habit. A smooth hand forced his hand away from his nose, allowing him to look at a wild clump of lime green hair as a new shot of pain emerged from his nose.

"Mmmmm, your blood is so delicious Brief-Kun. I want you right here and now!" Brief could only thank Scanty for the fact that she popped his nose back into place as she unbuttoned his pants and started fondling his balls without a care in the world. It didn't take long for him to reach a full erection, which was followed by Scanty plunging herself on him. For him, he didn't have much part in her moments of sex, mainly due to how much she wanted to be in control of him. In truth, this wasn't different with how she controlled everything else in the world.

_'Just make yourself cum Brief. Just ignore the pain of her hard thrusts and cum!'_ was the mantra he told himself again and again. However, ever since she started 'reconditioning' him after their wedding, he found himself lasting longer and longer in the bedroom, which was a total nightmare for him. He found himself leaning his head up, licking at her bare breasts as he pressed them together. This action earned him another moan as she forced him to tilt his head and bit his throat hard. The sudden burst of unfamiliar pain made him squirm under her, inadvertedly making thrusting motions as she caused him to suffer.

"Thats it Brief-kun! Thrust into your wife! Thrust as if your life depended on it!" Brief, much to his dismay, started thrusting much faster than he wanted, considering she was slowly starting to suffocate him with her breasts and hands over his neck. Her pussy suddenly became too tight for him to thrust, causing both of them to feel a strong jolt of pain as she came on him. "Come on Brief-kun! Cum inside me!" He started biting her breasts, nearly ripping off her nipples as he found himself hypnotized by her. He rammed harder into her, nearly making her scream with each thrust as he slapped her plump ass. With everything going on, he found his little rock gushing out waves of cum inside her, earning a wide eyed reaction from Scanty. Even as he slightly pushed into her, she made no sound as he licked at her neck, grinding his teeth every few seconds.

"AHEM!" Brief and Scanty looked up to see Kneesocks, in all of her pissed off glory, tapping her foot above them.

"Ahahahahaha, Kneesocks! It's so great to see you!" Scanty shot up from him, which was something that surprised him considering how limp she was moments ago, and hugged the hate-filled girl. Due to him still laying on the stairs, which was not good for his back in any way, he noticed that his cum was starting to spill out of Scanty. Unfortunately, the cum started to stain Kneesock's skirt.

_'Shit! Gotta get dressed like hell!'_ Scanty continued to talk to her sister, giving him enough time to find all of his clothes and happily hugged Scanty.

"-everything is set up? You're the best sister I could ever ask for Kneesocks, thanks!" Scanty gave her a passionate kiss to Kneesocks, causing the serious girl to stand still as both of them ran up the stairs with gusto. "What are the chances she didn't notice the cum on her new skirt Brief-kun?" He didn't even need to respond as a enormous wave of killer intent flooded the building.

**"DAM YOU TO HELL BRIEF-BAKA!"** Brief simply hid behind the familiar alter that he and Scanty had their first sexual experience at.

Sadly enough, it was also the same moment he signed over Daten City over to hell.

He only heard of Hell's Monkey Key in ancient legends, and he never thought that his family line could of possessed it. Then again, looking back at it, it was possible due to all of the corruption his family has been apart of. Not to mention he didn't expect anything bad from Scanty wanting to give him a massage on the alter. He just assumed she was kinky, which was the truth. The next thing he knew, the largest ghost he ever laid his eyes on appeared, pissing with white slime as it destroyed property and killed without mercy. That was, until it laid its giant eye upon the sky and forced itself to break through. As soon as it did, a heel kicked it away, and a large patch of steel appeared over that one particular spot.

When he looked at it with a telescope, he found out it was a Chasity belt, an item he wished he would of had before any of this happened.

However, a simple cough made him lift his head to look at a smiling Scanty. It made him wonder what made her so happy for the moment, considering she wasn't looking at him. Curious, Brief turned his head and saw a stage with the curtain hiding whatever was behind it from them.

"Brief-kun, I prepared something special just for you my love!" Scanty's twisted voice spelled despair to him as he heard a 'swoosh' from behind. Once he turned his head, he wished that he was never born in the first place. What he saw was someone being forced up by rusty hooks being forced through her arms. This person's head just stayed limp, letting their long hair hide their face. A 'click' noise was the next thing he heard, which was followed by the hung body being jerked into the air, causing the person to scream.

_'Wait, I know that voice anywhere!'_ "Panty-chan!"

"Brief-kun!" Panty looked at him, showing her bloody, scarred face. Her red dress was torn to shreds, showing him every part of her he ever dreamed of seeing, and so much more. He just wished that he was seeing her birthday suit under better circumstances...

"Brief-kun, why is it that you stare at her when you have me by your side? Is it that you _still_ hold feelings for this whore!" Scanty began faking cries of sadness for a little while, though his sight was still placed on the crying Panty. Panty suddenly dropped on the ground, which was followed by the chains that held her up collapsing on top of her.

"Panty-chan!" Brief shot off towards her, only for something to collide into his stomach. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Fastener on top of his knee. The little beast snickered at him before jumping on his stomach, making him cough at the lack of air. He could hear Panty release a wail of screams as a horde of new, unfamiliar noises clogged his ears. An unfamiliar scream made Brief punch Fastener off him and sat up to look at the source. The source happened to be Corset with a large burlap sack over his shoulder. The two traits that caught his attention was that the bag was leaking blood, and that it was _moving_.

"Kukukuku, look upon what you've failed to prevent Garterbelt. Look at what your deluded, inferior bondage allowed to happen to your angel!" Corset tossed the sack on the ground, allowing for Garterbelt to appear, though he was definitely not the same Garterbelt as he once was. This new Garterbelt barely had any hair due to the rest of his scalp having burns over it. His face seemed to be covered in stitches and scars, though it was the rest of his body that Brief couldn't hide his shock from. Not only were his limbs cut off; but, a tight, black corset was squeezing the life out of Garterbelt, or at least his organs if the small bit of intestines out of what use to be his right leg had to say anything.

"Garterbelt!" Brief turned back to the stage, wincing at the sight of Panty being forced to the ground by a fat ghost with muscular arms holding the chain connected to her left arm. Panty suddenly jumped on top of the ghost and kicked its face, forcing it to let go of the chain. In one swift move, Panty decapitated the large ghost before yanking the remaining hook from her body. Curious at to where the first one was, he noticed that it was currently stabbed through another ghost's skull. The sound of laughter forced him to look up at the crane that once held Panty, only to see a blur diving straight for Panty.

"Watch Brief-kun," Scanty shouted at him, "Watch as I show you how inferior your precious Panty is!" Panty rolled away from the blur, yanking both chains and tried to slam them into the dark blur, only for the chains to break before his very eyes.

"I've always hated, no, despised you, ya know that Panty!" Brief's jaw dropped as he saw Stocking, wearing a corset similar to Corsets very own, twirling her katana with ease. He barely heard the "Stocking-chan" from Panty as she was forced to dodge the slash that nearly decapitated her. "You got everything you ever wanted. Money, sex, guys, friends, and fame! What did I get for all of my hard work? Nothing but **sadness and despair!** Everything I ever wanted was stolen by **you**, and everything I did was up shown by **YOU!**" Stocking managed to slam her blade into Panty's right hand, causing her to scream as she landed a punch to Stocking's face. Stocking kicked Panty before jumping as far as she could. Panty took hold of the hilt and pulled the katana out, causing him to wince as he saw the blood dripping from the wound as she stood up. Seeing that Panty could use Stocking's weapon, a sudden flash back occurred in his mind, during the streaking march at Daten High. Brief unzipped his jumpsuit and slowly took his briefs off. He only had one chance at this!

"Panty-chan! Catch!" Brief launched his underwear before he found himself back on the ground thanks to Fastener. In a moment of annoyance, he grabbed the little thing by its head and slammed it into the ground, hearing a reassuring 'crack' before throwing it off the building.

"FASTENER!" Brief made a run for the stage, narrowly dodging bullets from Scanty as a shadow appeared over him. A familiar scythe hooked under his right shoulder and forced him to the ground. "I'll fucking kill you-"

"Don't you dare do that Kneesocks!" A bloody bullet found itself landing next to Brief's head, as well as a few drops of blood. "Force his head up to watch the current battle. I want him to watch every second of this!" Kneesocks roughly grabbed a chunk of his hair and brought his head up, resting it upon the curve of her scythe.

_"Just give me a reason..."_ Kneesocks whispered, spitting on his cheek as he watched Panty and Stocking clash blades, though Panty had the upper hand by using the shotgun as a club to hit Stocking's head. This action caused the gothic sister to lean to the side, allowing Panty to knee her in the chest and slashed at her left shoulder.

"You bitch!" Stocking clutched her now useless shoulder before headbutting Panty's stomach. Brief winced as Panty fell on top of one of the dead ghosts, allowing Stocking more than enough time to stand over her and take back her Stripe 1. Panty used the shotgun as a club once again, forcing Stocking to pull apart Stripe 1&2 and, with Stripe 2 in her mouth, stood ready for Panty to shoot at her. As expected, Panty lifted the shotgun and fired it, making Stocking turn her head and slice the bullets in half...

Except that didn't happen.

What did happen was something that surprised Brief. The bullets broke through Stripe 1 and went through Stocking's forehead. The remains of Stripe 1 flew high into the air, leaving Stocking to fall to the ground as Panty pointed the shotgun at him.

"Let Brief-kun go, NOW!" Brief felt the scythe press even harder against his throat, making Panty point the shotgun a bit higher and pulled the trigger, forcing Kneesocks to knock him away and dodge the bullet. Seeing his chance, he ran up to the stage and hugged Panty the moment he could. Once she gasped in pain, he held her in a much gentler grip and began to soak himself in her unique warmth. Even like this, she was the one he truly loved above everyone else in the world.

"Panty-chan..." Brief whispered, feeling his eyes starting to water as he felt her blood running through various parts of his clothing. How long was she suffering? What horrid things did Scanty and Kneesocks do to her? There were too many questions running through his head as he held her; and yet, he didn't dare ask as he heard the shotgun drop to the ground.

"Brief-kun, I, look out!" Panty suddenly pressed herself against him and locked her lips onto his, making him widen his eyes before deepening the kiss. It just felt right to him. That was, until something bitter started to fill his mouth. Coughing, he pulled himself away to see Panty with her eyes rolled into her skull, blood pouring out of her mouth, and it was all thanks to the broken hilt of Stripe 1 stabbing her head.

"No..." Brief held her once again, feeling his tears forcefully pour from his eyes as three familiar laughs flooded his ears.

"What did I tell you Brief-kun..." Brief felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned to see a smirking Scanty holding Stripe 2 in her other hand. "Panty is nothing compared to me!" He screamed in terror as the blade was forced into his stomach, the pain forcing him to drop Panty and clutch his lower torso.

"No, this can't be real! She can't be gone... She just can't be gone..." He felt the pain exploring his body, causing him to shake without control as the laughter began once again, mixing with Garterbelt's screaming. As he felt himself sinking into death, he heard someone shouting his name louder and louder, though he didn't wish to reply to the person.

"Brief-kun!"

"AH!" Brief shot up and placed his hands on his stomach, inhaling at a rapid pace as he looked around the room. He was back in his room, which meant that she was beside him as well.

"What's the matter Brief-kun? You were mumbling in your sleep and started screaming." He felt her warm, comforting hands on his chest as he glanced at her. Even in the dark, her eyes still glowed brightly like the stars at night.

"I dreamed of that nightmare once again. The one where Panty-chan was, was..." Brief felt her pull him to her chest, running her left hand through his hair and used her right one to hold his own.

"Honey, it was just a dream. No one will ever taking Panty-chan away from you." Brief glanced at her, unsure as if she was really telling the truth. That dream was much more realistic than it was last time.

"You promise?" She kissed his lips, sending a familiar sensation of love through his body, which he was more than happy to return. They broke their kiss shortly after they licked each others lips, a familiar tradition they did after every kiss.

"I promise Brief-kun. No one will ever take away your Panty-chan..." She gently forced him to lay down and laid beside him with her own cover.

"Just like no one will take away your Stocking-chan?" Brief saw her nod and gave her a quick kiss. "Good night Scanty-hime." Scanty giggled and brought up the flesh of Stocking Anarchy, laying her hands on the 'head' of the cover as if she was petting it.

"Good night Brief-tenshi." Brief couldn't help but to chuckle as he brought his blanket up and stared at it for a moment, resting his hand on its cheek, gently flipping a long strand of blond hair away from its eyes. With a quick, silent kiss to his special blanket, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Yep, no one was going to take his Panty-chan away from him.

-Author's Notes-

Yea, I know, kinda fucked up coming from me. I'll admit, this type of 'what if' has been on my mind for a while now, especially with the question of 'What if Brief did marry Scanty?' Well, here is my rendition of this possibility, and I'm sure as hell proud of it. It was one of my more, as I'll label it, abnormal works, especially with their special 'blankets...'

So, if you like it, review. If you don't like it, find it offensive, or just plain wrong, review and flame me. Either way, I'm gonna enjoy hearing everyone's opinion of this.

Ja'ne!


End file.
